


Ball

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Puppy Play, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius play with their puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Sirius throws the rubber bone across the common room again, and Remus rolls his pretty eyes, pouting.

But he still turns around and crawls across the floor, his beautiful, naked ass swaying as he moves, in between James’ and Peter’s beds. Dogs don’t get to wear clothes and neither does Remus. When he bends down to pick the bone up with his mouth, his ass sticks straight up in the air, and Sirius bites his lip to stifle a moan at the sight. Remus then crawls back to the foot of Sirius’ bed and drops the bone before his master.

Sirius croons, “Good boy,” and reaches out to pet Remus’ chestnut hair. Remus leans into the touch, smiling softly. When the door opens, Sirius is still stroking his pet, and Remus stops rubbing against Sirius’ legs.

“Found it!” James declares, marching straight over. Sirius grins at his best friend, and James returns it quickly. He stands in front of Remus, and Remus, looking innocently up at James’ hand, sits up on his knees. He keeps his fingers curled in and lifts his arms up like a puppy, begging. He makes cute whining noises and paws at James’ leg, until James pets him. Then Remus opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, panting happily. Sirius chuckles. “Eager little thing?” James coos. “Aren’t you?”

Remus nuzzles his face into James’ crotch, while James bends down to attach the new-found leash to Remus’ dog collar. It’s made of dark leather, and has a little gold pendant on the front that reads, ‘Wolf—do not touch.’

Remus is a tame wolf on these days, which James and Sirius can touch as much as they like. Only them. Sirius wasn’t sure at first if this was really okay, but after a long talk with Remus it became evident that their little werewolf _enjoys_ relinquishing control. The more submissive he is the rest of the month, the less bad he feels about the full moon.

So Sirius and James do their best to domesticate and dominate him as much as possible, which isn’t at all a hardship. When James tugs on the leash, Remus follows obediently, letting James walk him in a small circle around the room. Sirius watches from the bed, getting harder and harder. “We should take you for a walk on the grounds sometime,” Sirius says huskily, and Remus hangs his head with a blush. “Or down to the lake to bathe you...”

“We’d have to muzzle him in case he bites, though,” James says, looking back over at Sirius. He’s smiling very broadly. Sirius chuckles. But the thought still works on him. Remus is gorgeous in his muzzle. ...Remus is gorgeous in anything...

When James gets back, Remus crawls automatically in between Sirius’ legs. He’s probably responding to his master’s very evident arousal, and Sirius doesn’t at all complain. He parts his legs wider and pushes closer to the edge of the bed, looking up at James to know it’s okay to get his turn already. He’s not sure how he’ll last if James says no, though; Remus is nuzzling into his crotch and lightly licking the fabric.

James simply chirps, “I call the back,” and tugs his belt loose. Sirius isn’t far behind, and Remus woofs delightedly.


End file.
